Miserably
by kyung064
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu hidupnya akan jadi se-menyedihkan ini, kehilangan ibunya, kakaknya tak berada di sisinya termasuk juga ayahnya yang ditahan tiba-tiba. ia juga harus pindah ke tempat lain dan memulai kehidupan baru. bagaimana ceritanya? (Kaisoo/slight Chansoo)


**Author: ** Athiya064  
**Tittle: **Miserably  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T-M  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Angst, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words:** 5032  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"_A-Aboeji, wae geuraesseoyeo?_" ruangan berukuran 8x6 meter tersebut tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan jeritan panik seorang lelaki dalam balutan seragam SMA-nya. Lelaki itu mengatur nafasnya karena berlari sedimikian jauhnya, ia bahkan harus melewatkan tes bahasa Inggrisnya demi sampai ke tempat ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _appa_ kalah.."

"_Mwohaeyo?_ A-apa maksud _appa_?" tanya lelaki itu lagi, sang ayah hanya melepas kacamatanya. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo melirik sebuah surat resmi di meja ayahnya. Surat itu merupakan satu-satunya berkas yang tersisa di atas mejah berwarna hitam tersebut, bahkan papan nama dan jabatan milik ayahnya juga telah menghilang.

**_Surat Penangkapan_**

**_Oleh: Pihak kepolisian Gyeonggi, surat perintah dari Seoul, Korea Selatan._**

**_Kepada: tuan Do Sunghee, atas dugaan Korupsi._**

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar ketika ia memegang surat itu, ini pukulan terberat kedua yang pernah ia terima di seumur hidupnya. Sayangnya kini, ia tak punya apa-apa lagi.. tak seperti dulu, meskipun ibunya yang merupakan orang terdekat di hidupnya meninggal, Kyungsoo masih bisa bersandar pada ayahnya. Tapi kini? Sang ayah akan dijauhkan dari hidupnya, kepada siapa lagi ia bersandar?

"_Appa... jinjjha?_ Apa _appa _menggelapkan dana para nasabah? _JINJJHAYO?!_" nada Kyungsoo meninggi di akhir kalimatnya, sang ayah tak menjawab. "Katakan tidak _appa, _aku tahu bagaimana anda. Katakan tidak! K-kau tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini kan?!"

"Kyungsoo-ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik nak. Seungsoo akan sidang S2nya bulan depan, Seungsoo sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri yang ia bangun dari nol selama ia merantau di Amerika. _Kka, _pergilah ke Amerika ketika lulus SMA. Hiduplah bersama _hyung_mu dengan damai, _appa _janji akan kembali. _Appa_ menjamin kau masih bisa hidup dengan layak, polisi tidak memblokir ATM dan kartu kreditmu nak, jadi kau.."

"Ini bukan soal uang _aboeji!_ Aku mungkin bisa bekerja sendiri mulai SMA seperti _hyung, keundae.. _ini soal anda, aku yakin _aboeji _benar-benar bukan pelaku yang sebenarnya? Hiks, mengapa engkau tega? Kepada siapa aku harus berlindung sekarang, _kajima!_ Ayo kita melarikan diri!"

Ayah Kyungsoo menggeleng, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan beberapa orang dengan seragam polisi dan satu diantarany membawa borgol. "Maaf tuan Do, waktu anda sudah habis. Kami harus segera membawa anda ke kantor polisi untuk memulai penyidikan lebih lanjut," ayah Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tampak begitu pasrah menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi.

"_APPA! GEUMANHAE! _Lepaskan _appa_ku!" teriak Kyungsoo, namun teriakannya sungguh tak digubris orang-orang berseragam polisi tersebut. "Kyungsoo-ya, pulanglah. Tapi besok kau harus pindah rumah dan sekolah, _mianhae. Jeongmal saranghae, uri adeul.._"

"_Appa, _hiks.. _APPA!_"

. . .

"_Gumawo, _paman Shin, bibi Nari." Seorang wanita cantik dan pria bertubuh lucu di depan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, Shindong mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "_Uljima._" Hibur Shindong sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu keponakannya.

"Aku tidak menangis, aku.. aku hanya tak kuat membendung perasaanku. Ini terlalu cepat _ahjussi._" Nari tersenyum, "_Arrayo,_ terlalu banyak beban yang kau tanggung Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi kau harus kuat, ingat pesan ibumu kan? Beliau ingin anak yang kuat dan anak yang tetap berdiri tegar dan tegak tak perduli betapa parahnya badai yang menerjang. Jadi.. sekarang tegakkan badanmu dan tersenyum."

"_Jeongmal gumawo,_"

"Aish anak ini, berhenti berterima kasih. _Aigoo _telingaku rasanya berdengung merekam berapa kali kau berterima kasih hahaha. Sekarang tidurlah, dan apa kau yakin kau langsung bersekolah esok?" tanya Shindong setelah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebih lebar.

"_Nde, _aku rasa lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri akan lebih baik. Lagipula ini Seoul, bukan Gyeonggi." Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha rileks, "Tapi besok adalah sidang pertama ayahmu Kyungsoo, sidang itu pasti akan diliput. Dan akan menyebar apalagi di Seoul, _gwaenchanayo?_"

"Bibi Nari tidak perlu khawatir, bukankah bibi sendiri yang mengingatkan tentang ucapan _eomma. _Sekeras apapun badai menghadang, aku harus berdiri tegar dan tegap menghadapi segalanya."

"_Jalhanda_ Kyungsoo-ya, ayah dan ibumu pasti benar-benar bangga memiliki anak sepertimu dan Seungsoo. Ah, tunggu aku lupa menyampaikan tadi pagi Seungsoo mencarimu lewat telepon. Ia benar-benar khawatir denganmu, ia menawarkan kau bisa pindah lebih awal ke Amerika."

"Aku akan menghubungi _hyung_ nanti sebelum tidur, sepertinya _hyung_ sudah bangun jam segitu di Amerika. aku akan menetap di Korea _ahjussi,_ aku ingin mengikuti kasus _appa._"

"Hm, baiklah terserah kau saja. Ya sudah, kau bisa beristirahat, selamat malam Kyungsoo."

. . .

**XOXO High School  
December, 18.**

Sudah hampir lima hari semenjak kepindahanku ke Seoul, dan hari ini hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baruku. Apakah aku kuat? Apakah aku benar-benar bisa bertahan seperti yang _eomma _harapkan?

_Appa_ tetap menyekolahkanku di sekolah swasta yang bagus, bukan di sekolah biasa. Alasan appa menyekolahkanku di sekolah bagus ini karena beliau tahu disini ada hak yang menjamin muridnya agar terhindar dari kasus _bullying _lagipula semua uang untuk jenjang pendidikanku telah dijamin, _eomma_ dan _appa_ bahu-membahu berinvestasi di berbagai asuransi maupun deposito.

Bukan dengan memakan uang nasabah seperti yang diberitakan pada ayah, aku ingat betul bagaimana _appa_ dan _eomma_ membangun perusahaan. Memang ketika aku lahir perusahaan itu sudah berdiri tegak, tapi perusahaan ini memang dibangun karena hasil keringat _appa_ sendiri setahun sebelum Seungsoo _hyung_ lahir.

Dan selama ini kami baik-baik saja, _appa _tidak pernah berlaku mencurigakan seperti menghambur-hamburkan uang atau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kaya dengan berperilaku konsumtif berlebihan. Ia tetap berada di jalannya seperti ayah kami yang biasanya, jadi berita korupsi ayah benar-benar memukul kami dengan telak.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju kantor guru, menyelesaikan administrasi secepatnya dan berusaha tenggelam di antara murid-murid yang lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan diri hingga aku lulus, agar mereka tak pernah sadar aku pernah jadi bagian dari mereka.

"Ah.. kau si murid baru itu," entah mengapa aku tak kaget dengan sambutan yang kurang bersahabat dari seorang guru perempuan ber_nametag_ Lee Hyosin. "_Ne seonsaengnim, _ini data-data yang belum saya serahkan kemarin saat mendaftar."

"Eo? Do Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau anak dari Do Sunghee? _Geureochi!_ Kau terlihat mirip dengannya, dan.. walimu sekarang berganti menjadi tuan Shin Donghee dan nyonya Jung Nari, haha _designer _terkenal adik dari mendiang ibumu bukan?"

"_Ne._" Aku menanggapi sekenanya, "Hyosin-ah, kau benar-benar mengikuti gosip yang beredar ya?" goda salah seorang guru wanita lain, "Untuk yang satu ini pengecualian Nicole-ah, keluarga ini benar-benar unik!"

"Hyosin, Nicole berhenti bergosip dan biarkan anak itu menyelesaikan urusan administrasinya! Dilarang mengomentari kehidupan pribadi murid maupun calon murid!" aku sedikit lega, dua guru biang gosip di depanku ini berhenti bergosip seketika. "_Ne, sunbaenim_."

"Kyungsoo-ssi, setelah ini kau bisa pergi menuju kantor kepala sekolah di ujung sana. Beliau akan menandatangani berkasmu, beliau bernama Kim Boa-ssi."

"_Ne, kamsahamnida seonsaengnim._"

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan wanita-wanita dengan setumpuk gosip tentang keluargaku, meski mereka tahu aku belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan tempat itu namun mereka sudah memulai lagi kegiatan menggunjingnya. Dan aku berani bersumpah hampir lima puluh persen dari pembicaraan mereka hanya bualan saja, pemerintah pasti sudah menyita seluruh aset keluarga kami dan menembak mati ayahku bila kami melakukan kejahatan seburuk yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit pada mereka bahwa putusan pidana pada ayahku saja belum diputuskan, jangan seenaknya menuduh ayahku tersangka.

Tokk.. tokk..

"Masuk!"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, furniture-furniture mewah langsung menyapaku. Tak diragukan, sekolah ini memang termasuk 10 sekolah paling mahal di Seoul, kalau bukan karena jaminan tindakan _bullying_nya aku takkan pernah mau masuk sekolah seperti ini.

"Ah, kau anak baru itu kan?" wanita cantik itu tersenyum ramah, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Menyerahkan berkas-berkasku untuk ditandatangani sesegera mungkin agar kemudian aku bisa benar-benar menjalani kegiatan belajar.

"Do Kyungsoo, nama yang bagus. O-oh, kau menempati peringkat tiga besar di Gyeonggi _high school_? _Daebak!_" pujinya, aku tersenyum kecil. "Ini berkasmu, aku harap kau bisa meningkatkan prestasimu disini. Jadi, selamat datang di XOXO _high school._"

"Ah _ye, kamsahamnida._" Sepertinya hari ini aku bertemu salah satu orang yang baik dan tidak menilaiku dengan buruk hanya karena ayahku ditangkap polisi. "Ah satu lagi Do Kyungsoo-ssi,"

"_Ne, _Boa _seonsaengnim?_" tanyaku, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, namun akhirnya aku menjabat tangan kepala sekolahku itu. "Aku akan menjagamu, bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi kau bisa melapor padaku. Dan satu lagi, aku yakin Sunghee-ssi tidak bersalah,"

"_Chamsumanyeo.. _ah, _seonsaengnim _tidak perlu khawatir dengan pemberitaan yang beredar. Aku baik-baik saja, karena aku juga yakin kalau _aboeji-_"

"Ini bukan soal pemberitaan keluargamu, aku mengenal tuan Do ayahmu apalagi ibumu dengan baik sebelum ini. Aku ingat, beberapa hari sebelum ibumu meninggal dia bilang kalau keluargamu tak mampu lagi melindungimu dan kakakmu dia memintaku menjaga kalian, tapi nyatanya kakakmu hidup dengan baik. Sekarang tinggal kau Kyungsoo, aku akan menjagamu untuk ibumu."

Aku terpaku, jadi ini juga salah satu alasan mengapa _appa _benar-benar menyekolahkanku di sekolah ini? "A-Aku baik-baik saja _seonsaengnim, _aku masih memiliki wali yaitu paman dan bibiku. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena anda menjaga janji anda dengan ibuku dengan baik, tapi saat ini masih ada keluarga yang melindungiku. Tapi tetap saja, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda."

"Hmm, _arasseo._ Hiduplah dengan baik Kyungsoo-ya, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada ibumu. Semoga sidang ayahmu berjalan dengan baik ya." Aku mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan badanku. "Aku pergi dulu _seonsaengnim,_"

. . .

**From: Kyungsoo**

**To: DoSeungsoo **

**_Hyung,_**** apa kau mengenal Kim Boa-ssi? Nama aslinya adalah Kwon Boa, beliau bilang ****_eomma_**** adalah sahabat terbaiknya. ****_Jeongmalyo? Keurigo, nan jeongmal bogoshippda._**** Apa Amerika sebegitu menyenangkannya hingga kau susah sekali kemari mengunjungiku? Awalnya aku pikir ketika ****_appa_**** pergi dunia akan semakin sepi seperti ketika ****_eomma_**** meninggal, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku masih diperkenankan menghubungi ****_appa,_**** dan Shindongie ****_ahjussi _****benar-benar lucu! ia tidak berhenti menghibur, apalagi sekarang ia selalu siaran di radionya. Coba dengarkan lewat ****_streaming_**** kalau bisa berkirim pesanlah padanya kekeke. **

**Yasudah, aku hanya mengekspresikan rasa rinduku, doakan aku sukses di hari pertamaku sekolah ya, ****_palli dorawa_**** Seungsoo ****_hyung, saranghaeyo!_**

Aku tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan 'SENT' di ponselku. Merapikan seragam sekolah yang didesainkan oleh Nari _ahjumma_ khusus untukku, lalu mengikuti seorang guru lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin masuk ke salah satu kelas.

"_Attention class,_" begitu guru manis ini menyuarakan suaranya kelas langsung berubah sunyi. "Kau yang di pintu, masuklah." Aku mengangguk, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka ini bukan anak yang rajin menonton televisi agar tidak ada yang mengenaliku..

"HEI DIA ANAK KORUPTOR YANG DI TELEVISI KEMARIN!"

Tapi dugaanku salah, aku menundukkan kepalaku begitu mendengar teriakan itu. Bisikan demi bisikan yang aku yakin isinya sangat menyakitkan mulai terdengar, Sungmin _seonsaengnim _menatapku prihatin. Guru yang masih muda ini menatap lurus mataku seolah-olah berkata 'Jangan-dengarkan-yang-mereka-bicarakan.'

Brak!

Sungmin-ssi menggebrak meja, serentak para murid kembali diam. "Pantaskah kalian bersikap seperti itu pada anak baru? Toh nantinya ia akan jadi teman kalian juga, dan kalian berteman dengannya. Bukan dengan orangtuanya, riset membuktikan tak semua anak akan melakukan kejahatan yang orangtuanya pernah lakukan. Jangan bertindak kekanakan, kalian sudah SMA seharusnya kalian tahu cara memilah permasalahan, mengerti?!"

"_Ne seonsaengnim._" Sungmin mengangguk, "Baiklah kau Kyungsoo-ssi, perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Anyyeonghasseyo, choneun _Do Kyungsoo _imnida, bangapseumnida._ Aku mohon terima aku sebagaimana kalian menerima teman baru yang lain, aku tidak tertarik untuk membuat keributan ataupun sensasi lain. Tolong jangan menjauhiku hanya karena ayahku, beliau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan sekolahku. Aku janji aku hanya akan belajar giat dan lulus dengan nilai baik, oleh karena itu mohon bantuannya. _Kamsahamnida,_"

"Wah, perkenalan yang baik Kyungsoo-ssi, kau bisa duduk di belakang. Baiklah kalau begitu buka buku paket kalian, hari ini aku kembali mengulang materi perpajakan minggu lalu. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas bisa kalian tanyakan lebih lanjut dan setelah itu kita masuk ke materi berikutnya,"

Tapi ada satu yang berbeda dari anak-anak dikelas ini, mereka benar-benar tak menggunjing tentang aku, ayahku, maupun keluargaku sepanjang hari ini. Apakah ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik?

. . .

Teettttt!

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. satu hal lagi, aku belum mengenal satu namapun di kelas ini, entah itu karena aku yang sedari tadi tak membuka mulut atau entah mungkin mereka yang tak berminat mengajakku berkenalan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi.." aku menoleh, seorang gadis cantik berdiri di hadapanku. "O-Oh _annyeong_." Sapaku terkejut, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bang Minah _imnida,_ eum.. aku pernah melihatmu di konser musik sekolah lamamu. Disana kau bernyanyi bersama temanmu, aku kira kau punya suara yang mengagumkan. Apa kau berminat bergabung di klub vokal?"

Aku makin terkejut pada gadis yang cukup blak-blakan ini, ia begitu terus terang. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu baik. Aku jadi ingin tertawa ternyata ada anak sekolah mewah ini yang menonton konser musik sekolahku. "Apa menurutmu suaraku cukup baik?"

"_Ne!_" aku terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu aku akan gabung di klubmu Minah-ssi, jadi kapan jadwalnya?" gadis itu bertepuk tangan.

"Klub vokal ada di hari selasa dan kamis, jangan lupa ya! Kalau begitu terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi, aku harus pulang sopirku sudah menjemput." Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar tepat setelah Minah meninggalkan kelas.

Dan aku baru ingat kalau aku melupakan agenda _tour _sekolah yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang murid baru, langsung saja aku melangkahkan kakiku mengitari area sekolah yang mulai sepi. Aku memakai _hoodie_ku dan menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahku.

Ya Tuhan, apa akan sampai selamanya aku akan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku kepada orang-orang? Aku memegang kunci lokerku, berencana meletakkan beberapa barang disana. Aku bersyukur di antara murid-murid yang tersisa ini tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku membuka loker bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo' di hadapanku, masih bersih dan kosong. Sepertinya aku adalah orang pertama yang menggunakan loker ini.

_'Check check hana dul set? Yo~ Park Chanyeol here! Hari ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu That XX dari G-Dragon, lagu ini sangat sesuai untuk menggambarkan perasaan hati teman sekelasku, Kim Jongdae._'

"_Chogiyo, _Park Chanyeol _nugunji?_" tanyaku pada seorang anak yang kebetulan lewat, suaranya yang atraktif menggunakan radio sekolah membuatku ingin tertawa saja. "Ah, Park Chanyeol adalah anak kelas tiga. Ia adalah ketua musik, ia juga yang biasanya siaran di radio sekolah. Dan sepulang sekolah ia selalu konser di radio sekolah, suaranya memang biasa saja tapi ia adalah _rapper_ yang sangat baik dan juga _music genius._ Ia memainkan banyak instrumen musik, kalau kau mau tahu yang mana orangnya kau bisa pergi ke radio sekolah."

"A-Ah baiklah, tapi satu lagi! Dimana radio sekolahnya?" tanyaku malu-malu, anak itu mengarahkan tangannya menuju tangga. "Kau bisa belok kanan di koridor pertama lantai dua," aku mengangguk.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida,_ Baekhyun-ssi." Ucapku sambil membaca _nametag_ miliknya, ia menatapku dengan mata sipitnya kemudian tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan petikan gitar mulai terdengar, lagu That XX yang dipopulerkan G-Dragon dibawakan dengan cara yang berbeda, ia membawakannya dengan cara dan suara yang lebih _manly._ Suaranya cukup berat, tapi benar-benar _eye catching._

Aku sampai di ruangan bertuliskan 'SCHOOL RADIO' ruangan itu dikelilingi oleh kaca, aku menatap ke dalam. Ada dua orang di sana, dan aku menemukan siapa orang yang bernyanyi saat ini. Ia mengenakan topi yang ia balik.

'_Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya? Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya. Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya, eojekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya~_' lagu itu berakhir dengan indah.

_'Kkeut! Jeongmal kamsahamnida yeorobeun~'_

'_Ah, aku sudah menyanyikan satu lagu hari ini. Mari kita lihat pesan-pesan yang masuk, dari Kim Jongdae: YA PARK CHANYEOL! Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi pagi, tapi terima kasih telah menyanyikannya kau membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih ringan. Dari Jung Soojung: Chanyeol oppa daebak~ ah Jung Soojung yang model itu? Kamsahamnida. Dari Seulgi: Chanyeol oppa tolong nyanyikan lagu first snow versi accoustic! Ah aku akan menyanyikannya besok Seulgi-ssi, Dari Oh Sehun: Hyung kepala sekolah memprotes suaramu barusan, ada tamu dari sekolah lain dan mereka bilang kau berisik. SHIKKEUREO! Oh jinjjhayo? Jeongmal mianhamnida Boa seonsaengnim hiks.. jangan hukum aku. Terakhir dari Byun Baekhyun: Hei Yoda, kau punya fans baru. Ada seseorang yang melihatmu dari luar ruang siaran, kalau kau melihat anak lelaki yang fotonya aku kirim lewat kakaotalk, dia adalah fans barumu yang baru saja bertanya padaku 'siapa Park Chanyeol?' eoh jinjjha? Wah! Kau disana!'_

Mati aku..

Chanyeol terus membandingkan ponselnya dan wajahku, orang bernama Baekhyun tadi-_- betapa malunya aku. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi, segera saja aku membalikkan badanku. '_Hei! Kau yang diluar jangan pergi dulu! Ah maaf aku lupa ini masih on-air, baiklah yeorobeun Christmast sudah di depan mata, hati-hati demam karena suhu yang semakin dingin. Aku akan memainkan MBLAQ-Smookey Girl,_'

"Hei, kau!" aku menoleh, orang bernama Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar tinggi membuatku harus mundur beberapa langkah agar aku bisa melihatnya tanpa harus mendongakkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak pernah melihat orang selucu kau disini, jadi apa kau anak baru?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan, "Jadi apa kau anak baru yang dibicarakan semua orang?" aku menatap wajahnya bingung, ah benar aku memang dibicarakan semua orang karena kasus yang sedang menimpa ayahku.

"Tolong jangan berprasangka buruk pada ayahku," pintaku pelan, ia tersenyum kecil. "Lebih daripada itu, aku mengenalmu sebagai anak dari keluarga Do yang sukses. Ayahmu adalah pengusaha besar, almarhum ibumu adalah seorang dosen, kakakmu telah memiliki usaha sendiri di usia dua puluh lima tahun. Dan kau, kau adalah murid berprestasi dari Gyeonggi. Namun kejadian tak menyenangkan jatuh pada kalian, harusnya kau menyakinkan dirimu. Dibalik semua cibiran untuk ayahmu, masih ada orang yang mengagumi keluargamu."

Aku termenung, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ayah ditahan aku merasa kuat. Orang di depanku ini seolah-olah memberikan parasut untukku yang akan jatuh ke bumi, ia datang padaku di waktu yang tepat.

"Oh, ini waktunya aku kembali _on-air._ Mau masuk ke dalam?" tawarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. "_Hyung nugusseyo?_" tanya seseorang lagi yang sedari tadi berada di dalam ruang siaran ini.

"_My fans!_" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada atraktif, orang di depannya langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Tunggu, bukankah kau sekelas denganku?" aku membulatkan mataku, aku tidak tahu orang ini sekelas denganku.

"_Jeongmal_ Tao-ya? Wah, kebetulan!" seru Chanyeol, aku menggeleng. "_Jeongsohamnida, _aku belum mengenalmu." Jawabku jujur, orang bernama Tao itu bangkit dan menjabat tanganku.

"Huang Zitao, salam kenal Kyungsoo." Aku membungkukkan badanku, "Ya sudah kalian mengobrol dulu saja, aku mau siaran lagi. Bisa-bisa _fans_ku yang lain bersedih karena aku tak kunjung muncul."

"Yoda _hyung,_ ini hanya radio lokal sekolah. Anak-anak juga sudah banyak yang pulang, paling yang mendengar suaramu hanya _cleaning_ _service _yang masih bertahan di sekolah." Ejek Tao, Chanyeol langsung melemparkan topinya ke wajah Tao.

Hari ini, aku punya teman baru. Meski belum bisa dipastikan kami akan benar-benar berteman, ternyata Chanyeol dan orang bernama Baekhyun tadi lebih tua dariku. Aku dan Tao menunggu sampai siaran Chanyeol berakhir, ternyata dia benar-benar menyenangkan dan menghibur!

. . .

**_In case you don't know me.. I'm warning you  
(Listen carefully)  
You're in danger right now (so dangerous)  
Stop provoking me, i don't even know what i'll do._**

Klek!

Intro lagu Growl dari boyband EXO itu seketika berhenti, lelaki berkulit tan itu sontak menoleh pada seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatannya menari. Matanya menatap tajam orang itu, ia mengabaikan peluh yang bertetesan di tubuhnya yang mulai lelah.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya dingin, "Kau seharusnya tahu dirimu Jongin, ini sudah dini hari dan kau masih melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh itu? Berhenti, tidurlah besok sepulang sekolah _aboeji _memanggilmu ke kantornya."

"Aku rela menyerahkan apapun demi _dance_ _nuna._ Lusa aku ada kompetisi, aku harus memenangkannya. Aku akan menunjukkan pada _aboeji _kalau aku bukan anak yang harus diatur jalan hidupnya, aku bisa mengatur jalan hidupku sendiri. Bukankah pada awalnya kau juga seperti itu? Kita menekuni jalan yang sama Yuri _nuna,_ hanya saja kau terlalu cepat menyerah pada _appa_, sangat disayangkan_._"

"Tutup mulutmu Kim Jongin! Cepat pergi tidur atau aku yang akan menutup studio _dance_mu ini?!" bentak Yuri, "Sudah cukup _eomma_ dan _nuna _yang menyerahkan minat kalian, aku tidak akan pernah mau menyerahkan mimpiku. Apa _aboeji _tidak cukup dengan kalian? Mengapa harus aku? Bukankah masih ada Junmyeon _hyung?_ Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk kalian libatkan dalam urusan bisnis."

"_Eomma_ menerima perintah _appa_ untuk mempertahankan kita berdua Jongin! _Appa_ tidak mau memiliki istri yang hanya bisa menjadi penyanyi dan penari! Mereka hampir bercerai kalau _eomma_ tidak menuruti _appa,_ bayangkan kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kau takkan bisa membangun studio tari di dalam rumahmu sendiri seperti ini! Sudahlah, memang sudah resiko kalau kita akan menjalani hidup yang seperti ini terima saja."

"Aku mau menjadi seorang pengusaha, tapi aku tidak mau melanjutkan perusahaan _appa._ Aku hanya mau membuka perusahaan lain atas nama _appa,_ bukankah itu sama saja? Bukankah _nuna _juga senang berada di posisi tertinggi sekarang? Lalu mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya harapan, aku akan menikah Jongin.. dengan orang biasa, bukan kalangan yang seperti _appa._ Dan _appa _tidak mau aku menjabat sebagai direktur utama, ia bilang calon suamiku bisa saja mengambil alih semuanya. Padahal tidak seperti itu, Kwangsoo _oppa_ adalah orang yang baik meskipun ia bukan orang berada. Jadi _appa _akan mempersiapkanmu sampai kau lulus kuliah, sebelum itu aku dan Junmyeon yang akan memegang kekuasaan."

"Lalu mengapa bukan Junmyeon _hyung_?! Bukankah ia lebih bagus di bidang bisnis daripada aku, bukankah _nuna _dan _aboeji _sendiri tak ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali meliuk-liukkan badanku?"

"Karena Junmyeon anak _eomma_ dari selingkuhannya!" bentak Yuri kesal, adik kandungnya ini sama sekali tidak mau berhenti melawan kata-katanya. Jongin terdiam, sampai umurnya menginjak tujuh belas tahun ia baru mengetahui kabar ini.

"_J-Jeongmal_?" Yuri mengangguk lemas, pasalnya ia juga menyesali hal ini. Junmyeon adiknya yang paling ia sayang, yang paling mengerti ia ternyata bukan anak kandung ayahnya. Bisa dibilang Junmyeon merupakan anak terlarang, anak yang tidak diinginkan.

"_Eomma _tidak pernah bilang, daripada _nuna _tahu?" tanya Jongin ragu, "Beberapa hari lalu aku memeriksa lemari mencari akta kelahiranku, namun aku menemukan milik Junmyeon terpisah dari data-data keluarga kita. Disana tertulis ayah Kim Junmyeon bukanlah Kim Kangta, tetapi Yang Hyunsuk.."

"Apa _hyung _tahu hal ini?" Yuri menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu apakah Junmyeon sudah tahu hal ini atau belum, tapi ketika aku tanya pada _appa_ beliau bilang hal itu memang benar. Junmyeon memang bukan anak _appa, _jadi sesuai hukum dia tidak akan mendapatkan warisan dari _appa_ tidak juga dengan menempati posisi tertinggi di perusahaan."

Jongin hanya bisa diam, untuk yang ini dia benar-benar tahu. Bila anak itu berbeda ayah maka anak itu tidak bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan sepenuhnya dari ayah angkatnya, kecuali ayah angkatnya tidak punya anak, dan tidak punya anak lelaki lain. Sedangkan ayahnya punya ia, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan. Tapi ia sungguh tak menyangka, ibu yang sangat ia cintai ternyata berselingkuh.

"_Nuna_ bisa kembali tidur, aku tidak akan tidur sampai sekolah. Katakan pada _aboeji _aku berjanji akan menemuinya di kantor besok. Aku tidak menerima penolakan _nuna, _aku mohon _nuna _mengertilah, aku harus memenangkan kompetisi ini."

Yuri hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali menyalakan musik untuk Jongin. Wanita cantik itu meninggalkan _studio dance_ milik Jongin, Jongin membesarkan volume lagunya. Untung saja _studio dance _miliknya kedap suara.

"Haahhh.." ia terduduk di tengah studio, menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang ada di sekeliling ruangan itu. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, seakan-akan orangtuanya melahirkan anak laki-laki hanya untuk ini. "Aku benci hidupku!" erangnya keras. Bibirnya mulai memutih karena kelelahan, rambutnya basah oleh keringat.

Jongin tahu, keputusan ayahnya selalu benar. Ibunya, kakaknya dan ia sendiri merupakan orang yang sebelumnya menggeluti dunia seni, mereka juga berkecimpung di dunia _entertainment._ Ibunya Kwon Boa merupakan solois yang dikenal dengan lagu-lagunya yang _hits _dan gerakan _dance_nya yang lincah, Yuri merupakan seorang model dan juga menguasai _ballet_ dengan sangat-sangat baik. Sementara Jongin sendiri, ketika umurnya empat tahun ayahnya menyuruh ibunya berhenti jadi artis. Otomatis Jongin takkan punya kesempatan menjadi artis juga, akhirnya ia memilih menguasai berbagai macam tarian seperti _ballet jazz_ dan _popping_ ia juga terkenal karena merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya. Selain itu prestasi menarinya juga membuat namanya selalu dielu-elukan, tapi kesenangan itu sepertinya juga akan berakhir. Ketika ia menginjak delapan belas tahun nanti, ia sudah mulai harus ada di perusahaan ayahnya, menjauhkan keinginannya untuk kuliah di bidang seni.

Jongin bangkit dan mencoba gerakan memutar _ballet _yang sangat rumit, karena harus dilakukan sempurna meski hanya bertumpu pada satu kaki yang berjinjit. Pertama kali ia mencobanya ia harus merasakan cidera pada kakinya sendiri, "AKU BENCI HIDUPKU!"

Tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu, 0rang itu ada disana untuk mendengarkan berbagai hal termasuk mendengarkan semua percakapannya dengan Yuri tadi. Kim Joonmyeon, anak tengah keluarga itu.

'Kau takkan pernah tahu betapa kau harus mensyukuri hidupmu sebelum kau merasakan bagaimana jadi aku, Jongin..'

. . .

"_Hey sleepy bug,_ bangunlah. Kau tahu, kau tertidur dari jam pertama hingga istirahat akan berakhir. Kalau ibumu bukan Boa _sajangnim _aku yakin guru-guru itu sudah menendangmu keluar. Untung saja kau memiliki gen berotak encer."

"Aish _shikkeureo, _diamlah albino aku belum tidur sejak kemarin. Biarkan aku tidur hari ini, sepuluh jam saja." Jawab Jongin malas-malasan, "_MWO?! _Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tidur? Kau mau kalah dan mempermalukan nama 'KAI' di kompetisi besok? Aish ayolah Jongin, saat kompetisi kau adalah Kai yang sempurna oleh karena itu kau butuh istirahat."

"Mungkin ayahku akan sangat senang kalau aku kalah di pertandingan itu Sehunna," jawab Jongin putus asa, "Aish, ayahmu lagi. Tapi kau harus pikirkan hadiahnya Jongin! Bukan uangnya, karena aku yakin keluargamu memilikinya. Tapi soal kau akan ditampung akademi di Amerika, itu luar biasa!"

Jongin akhirnya terbangun sepenuhnya mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia memegang pundak Sehun dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku selalu bilang padamu, aku ikut kompetisi ini hanya karena aku ingin menyalurkan bakat dan minatku. Dan aku juga pernah bilang padamu kan, meskipun berkali-kali aku menjuarai kompetisi aku akan selalu kembali menjadi Kim Jongin, bukan Kai. Ayahku takkan mengizinkanku ke Amerika untuk belajar _dance_ Hun, aku akan ia coret dari kartu keluarga kalau aku melakukannya. Bahkan hari ini saja, ayah sudah memintaku ke perusahaan."

Sehun diam, ia mengenal Kim Jongin maupun Kai. Kim Jongin adalah sahabatnya sedari mereka masih belajar melafalkan huruf 'R' dengan benar, meskipun Sehun masih tertinggal dalam pelafalan huruf 'S'nya. Selalu bersama, pergi menari bersama, pergi main bersama, tak pernah terpisah. Tapi ketika Jongin menjadi Kai, maka yang ada hanya idola Sehun. Kai adalah dewa menari baginya, dengan tarian yang seolah memiliki jiwa di setiap gerakannya. Kai seharusnya ada di negara yang orang-orangnya tahu bagaimana cara menghargai tarian, seperti Amerika contohnya? Tempat Kai seharusnya ada di sana.

Tapi seperti kata Jongin, seorang Kai tetap saja akan menjadi Kim Jongin. Akan bungsu yang dikekang orangtuanya dan dipaksa untuk memimpin Kim _corp._ Suatu saat nanti, dan Sehun sungguh sangat membenci fakta tentang Jongin yang satu itu.

"Albino, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu."

"_Marhae, palli!_" perintah Sehun dengan nada sedikit ketus, berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang berubah sedih karena memikirkan sahabatnya.

"Jika pada hari kompetisi itu aku tidak bisa datang, jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk mundur. Aku tahu bagaimana kerasnya kau berlatih, kita memang sahabat. Tapi kalau di kompetisi kita adalah _rival,_ aku _rival_mu. Jadi bila aku tidak bisa datang itu adalah kesempatan terbaikmu untuk mengalahkanku, orangtuamu tak mengekangmu sepertiku. Jadi kau harus mendapatkan juara pertama dan berlatih di Amerika, demi semua impian yang telah kau bangun dari awal, Demi persahabatan kita, demi aku.."

"Tapi Jongin!"

"Ssst, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur, aku tidak mau _aboeji _melihatku kelelahan. Bisa-bisa ia menutup _studio dance_ku karena ia tak mau si calon pewaris tahta akan kelelahan gara-gara meliuk-liukkan badannya setiap saat."

"_Aigoo, aboeji_ tega sekali padamu. Yasudah selamat tidur!" Jongin menggumam dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sehun menatap Jongin tak tega, sahabatnya itu terlalu banyak menanggung beban.

'Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan dengan mengorbankan dirimu, Jongin.. _uri _Kai.'

**_Tomorrow  
Dec, 20_**

**__****From: DoSeungsoo **

**Hei, adik ****_hyung _****yang paling ****_hyung _****sayangi. Bagaimana kabarmu ****_hobbit?_**** Haha, kalau ****_hyung _****datang ****_hyung _****akan mengukur tubuhmu. Awas saja kalau kau tidak bertambah 5cm dari pertama kali kita berpisah, aku akan mengirimimu suplemen pertumbuhan setiap bulan dari Amerika!**

**Ya, eomma pernah bercerita soal Boa-ssi, dia adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja, cerita hidupnya kurang baik. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ia merupakan salah satu sahabat dekat ****_eomonim._**

**Aku merindukan Shindong ****_ahjussi _****dan bibi Nari, rasanya aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi. Menjalani kehidupan yang damai dan kita akan bertengkar sepanjang hari, ****_hyung _****mau seperti itu lagi. Daripada harus duduk di tempat ini dengan setumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang perlu diperiksa.**

**Kau sudah mengunjungi ayah di penahanan? Aku dengar sidang kemarin berjalan tak terlalu baik, ayah tak benar-benar dibela dan memberikan pembelaan? Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan ayah Kyungsoo? Apakah beliau melakukan hal mencurigakan sebelumnya? Aku akan mencoba mengontak temanku yang kuliah hukum di Harvard, aku harap ia bisa membantu ayah.**

**Dan, ****_hyung_**** mohon Kyungsoo.. kemarilah, hiduplah di Amerika bersama ****_hyung._****_Hyung_**** tak sanggup membayangkan kau hidup sendiri dengan berbagai pemberitaan tentang ayah disana, kemarilah pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untuk adikku tersayang. ****_Nado bogoshippeo _****Kyungsoo-ah!**

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menatap layar ponselnya, air matanya hampir menetes membaca e-mail dari kakaknya. Empat tahun tak bertemu membuat Kyungsoo hampir-hampir lupa seperti apa sosok kakaknya sekarang, apakah ia bertambah tinggi? Sepertinya hormon pertumbuhannya diambil oleh kakak kandungnya itu.

'Semua takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu Kyungsoo, berhenti berharap.' Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia sedih pada keadaan dirinya dan keluarganya saat ini.

. . .

"_Nuna, _kenapa kau disini?" Chanyeol terkejut, kakaknya Park Yura tumben sekali berada di Korea. Terlebih lagi berada di restauran keluarganya, setahunya kakaknya itu selalu sibuk mengurusi berbagai kasus peradilan.

"Kau melarang kakakmu datang kesini Chanyeol Park? Dasar!" Yura bernada kesal, Chanyeol terkekeh. "_Anniyo, nan jeongmal bogoshipda _Yura Park! Yeay~ _free hug!_" ia memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang ramping.

"Berhenti bicara bahasa Inggris disaat kau masih menulis '_I'm fine thank you' _sebagai '_I'm __find__ thank you'_ menggelikan." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, itukan sudah lama sekali. Lagipula _fine_ dan _find _hanya berbeda satu huruf saja kan?

"Restauran sedang ramai _nun_?" Yura mengangguk, "Kau kan bisa lihat sendiri adikku sayang."

"_Bogoshippeo bogoshippeo bogoshippeo!_" ucap Chanyeol berulang-ulang, "Aish sudahlah, eh antarkan ini ke meja 14." Chanyeol mengangguk, mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan mengantarkannya ke meja 14.

"Oh? Kai? Sehun?" Chanyeol terkejut, mereka melambaikan tangan. "Yang tadi mencatat pesanan itu _nuna_mu _hyung?_ Cantik sekali~" puji Sehun, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja ia cantik, karena aku begitu tampan!" Kai langsung memasang ekspresi ingin muntah, "Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali mampir ke restauran kami?"

"Hmm, aku mengantar Jongin ke kantor ayahnya. Jadi ya, begitulah kami mampir dulu untuk mengisi perut. Eh tapi tunggu bukankah kau bilang Yura _nuna _adalah pengacara terkenal di Amerika?"

"Aku juga kaget kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada disini, eh Kyungsoo?!" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat seseorang duduk di pojok restauran mereka sambil menatap kosong pada lantai kayu. Orang itu menoleh sesaat lalu mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Tunggu! Aku mau menghampiri _fans_ku dulu."

"_Fans? Fans your ass._" Gumam Jongin, Sehun hanya terkekeh. "Bukankah dia anak baru? Yang kabarnya anak dari pengusaha yang sekarang ditahan karena korupsi? Do Sunghee?" tanya Sehun, Kai mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan saja ibuku. Aku yakin ibuku mengenalnya," Sehun hanya diam, lalu melanjutkan makan hidangan yang telah disajikan.

**TBC**

**HUAAAHHH finally setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan(?) aku bisa nulis ff lagi. Ff ini emang terinspirasi dari The Heirs, asdfghjkl suka banget drama-drama kaya gitu. Kaya BBF dll wkwkwk. **

**Awalnya aku mau ngeremake the heirs, tapi gajadilah pasti jelek kalau remake jadi aku bikin kaya gini dulu-_- jadi emang sengaja aku miripin The Heirs, gapapa ya :D**

**Ini semua ada yg marganya aku ganti, profesi aku ganti entahlah aku Cuma cocok-cocokin peran doang wkwkwkwkwk.**

**Yaudah Keep/Delete guys?^^**


End file.
